The present invention relates to a control device that controls a vehicle drive device including an input member drivably coupled to a drive force source including a rotary electric machine and an internal combustion engine, an output member drivably coupled to wheels, and a speed change mechanism that transfers rotation of the input member to the output member with the rotational speed changed in accordance with the speed ratio of a shift speed selected from a plurality of shift speeds that can be established switchably.